The interleukin-2 receptor and related cytokine/cytokine receptor systems are being studied to understand critical components of the T cell immune response in normal and neoplastic cells. Following T-cell activation, IL-2 and IL-2 receptors are induced; the magnitude and duration of the T-cell immune response is controlled by the amount of IL-2 produced, the levels of receptors expressed, and the time course of these events. Expression of IL-2Ra is interestingly high in cells infected with HTLV-I, the cause of adult T cell leukemia (ATL) and tropical spastic paraparesis/HTLV-I-associated myelopathy (TSP/HAM). Three chains of the IL-2 receptor exist, IL-2Ra, IL-2Rb, and gc, with IL-2Ra and IL-2Rb being significantly regulated at the level of transcription. gc is a shared chain also used by the receptors for IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, IL-15, and IL-21, and is the protein that is mutated in XSCID. We have focused primarily on the types of signals induced by some of these cytokines, particularly the activation of STAT proteins (signal transducers and activators of transcription), and the mechanism by which they regulate cytokine/STAT target genes.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have continued studies of regulation of gc family cytokines and their receptors. Given the previous demonstration by the group that IL-21 regulates expression of BLIMP1, we have pursued the molecular basis for this observation, and a STAT3 site has been identified. We have also continued more detailed basic studies of STAT proteins, including the importance of STAT tetramerization for gene regulation.[unreadable] [unreadable] We previously had shown that STAT5A or STAT5B transgenic mice develop tumors, which was consistent with STAT5 being implicated in malignant transformation and elevated in a range of human tumors. Interestingly, this year we demonstrated that oncogenesis via STAT5 occurs in a manner independent of TCR/MHC signaling, even though immunization or expression of a T-cell receptor transgene can augment the rate of oncogenesis. In particular, STAT5B transgenic mice lacking MHC/TCR and pre-TCR signals still developed tumors that were comprised of CD8+ or CD4+CD8+ T cells. We proposed a model wherein altered T cell development at the double-positive stage cooperated with cytokine-mediated pathways to give rise to T cell lymphomas in the STAT5B transgenic mice.[unreadable] [unreadable] It is known that IL-2 plays an important role for Th2 differentiation. We have now discovered that IL-2 potently upregulates IL-4R alpha chain gene expression in a STAT5-dependent manner. Moreover, using genome-wide Solexa-based ChIP-Seq analysis (a methodology combining chromatin immunoprecipitation to DNA sequencing), we discovered that there is broad regulation of Th2 differentiation via STAT5 proteins, with both STAT5A and STAT5B being important. Moreover, IL-2-mediated IL-4Ra induction is a key step in priming cells for Th2 differentiation. Unexpectedly, whereas IL-4 can also upregulate IL-4Ra expression, T-cell receptor-mediated IL-4Ra induction is dependent on IL-2 rather than IL-4. These findings provide novel insights into the mechanism of priming for Th2 differentiation.[unreadable] [unreadable] Overall, the above findings enhance our understanding of mechanisms by which the gc family of cytokines control gene expression to regulate the immune response.